


It's Gou Time

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou pays her brother a visit and accidentally makes a discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gou Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the super lame title. I know I'm not funny.
> 
> You can also find me at bakapandy.tumblr.com :)

Gou skipped happily down the hall in the Samezuka dorm, humming along the way. In her hand, she held a little gift, wrapped tastefully in patterned paper and finished up with a simple ribbon. She passed by the array of identical doors until she reached her destination and turned to knock.

“Onii-cha-“ she began to sing sweetly when the door opened to a reveal a flash of red and striking gold.

“AH! GOU-SAN!” Gou winced at the holler as it blew in her face.

“Ah…” she started, facing the vibrating and eager figure of the younger Mikoshiba brother. “Kinta-no…I mean…Momotarou-kun…”

“What are you doing here, Gou-san? Here to see me? Are we going on a date?” Momotarou asked, unaware of the slip up. The bombardment of energetic questions made the Iwatobi swim club manager sweat as she gave him a strained smile.

“No…Momotarou-kun,” she denied gently. “I came to see my brother…is this not his room?” Momotarou shook his head eagerly, apparently unfazed her rejection.

“Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai live down the hall now!” And he jabbed a finger down his right. “What’s that?” He queried at the gift. “A gift for Rin-senpai?” Gou nodded politely.

“Yes. I made some energy bars for the swim club and had some extra so I thought I’d bring some to Onii-chan.” She gave a sweet smile. Momotarou’s eyes lit up.

“Really?!? Homemade by Gou-san? I want one, can I have one?!?” Gou leaned back with an awkward laugh as Momotarou thrust his face towards her.

“Y-You can ask Onii-chan later if you want…” She took another step back as the flame-haired boy whooped in joy.

“I’ll take you to their room!” He offered insistently.

“No no!” Gou refused quickly, already imagining the fit her brother would have with his junior barging into his room. “I can do it fine, thank you, Momotarou-kun.” The boy only grinned in response. Gou couldn’t help but sweat at how nothing seemed to faze the backstroke swimmer. “Bye.”

“See ya, Gou-san!” He cried happily with a wave. She let out a sigh of relief as his door closed and the hallway quieted again.

“Ah…I admire Onii-chan for being able to handle him…” Gou mused to herself as she continued down the hall, this time reading the name tags tacked to the walls. “Here!” She exclaimed when she found the tags reading “Matsuoka” and below it “Yamazaki”. “Onii-chan!” She called as she knocked. There was no response. “…Maybe he’s not here?” Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone to check her messages. The text she had sent her brother on the train there had still been unanswered. With a huff, she knocked again. “Onii-chan!” She called again, louder. There was still no response. “Geez…I guess he’s really not here. I suppose I could just give these to Momotarou-kun…” Puffing out her cheeks in disappointment, she reached out to jiggle the door handle for good measure, only to yelp softly in surprise when it turned and the door opened. She hummed in triumph and walked in. “Onii-chan, I brought you some-“ She bit back her greeting with a squeak as she froze in place when she registered the scene before her. Two bodies were tangled around each other on the bottom bed of the bunk, entwined so closely together that Gou could barely discern where one ended and the other began. Gou remained riveted in her spot, only to be wrenched from the spell when a familiar mop of red hair looked up quickly and her eyes met those that matched her. Rin gaped at her, shock slowly painting his face with horror.

“G-Gou-“ He barely stuttered before Gou quickly turned, yanked the door open and slammed the door behind her.

She pressed her back against the solid door, breathing heavily as her face flushed impossibly red at the scene that now seared through her mind. Through the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, she could hear a very muffled thud from behind the door and she vaguely realized that the barrier were thicker than she thought. A high-pitched whine escaped her lips as she covered her face, feeling the heat on her fingers and she couldn’t help but crouch low as embarrassment surged through her tiny body. She flinched when there was another thud behind her, followed by still muffled voices. She wanted nothing more to bolt but her legs locked in their crouched position and her face refused to cool. Moments later, she heard the door behind her be yanked open and her brother’s voice shout,

“GOU!” She gasped and despite herself, shot to her feet and whipped around to stare face to face with her brother in the doorway, who equally shared her horrified expression and red face from beneath tousled hair.

“O-Onii-chan…” Gou managed to breathe out weakly. A glance around her brother’s frame showed Sousuke sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk, one hand raking through his short cropped hair while the other rubbed his back side and Gou faintly realized one of the thuds she had heard must have been him hitting the ground when her brother had inevitable kicked him off him. She finally looked up again to face her brother, who leaned on his shoulder against the doorframe, one hand covering his flaring face. A dark mark peeked out against pale skin from beneath the shoulder strap of his black tank top, that she vaguely noticed was inside out, and her face burned again as well.

“Gou…” Rin began with a sigh but Gou only thrust the little gift bag at him.

“I made these for the guys at Iwatobi and had some extra so I thought I’d bring you some so here!” She gushed quickly, avoiding eye contact. The bag was taken gently from her.

“Gou.” The Iwatobi manager looked up at the now softer tone her elder brother had taken to see him still looking flushed and embarrassed. “Let’s talk inside.” He muttered, beckoning her in. Heart fluttering, she glanced quickly down the hall before following her brother inside.

* * *

 

“Sit.” Rin commanded, pulling out the closest desk chair. She perched her self obediently, hands fidgeting in her lap. A timid glance up showed Sousuke still sitting on the edge of the bed across from her, his own gaze averted towards the side and to the ground, mouth twisted downward in a frown. She could just barely discern a faint flush on his cheeks. There was a creak of the bed as Rin sat himself beside his roommate. An incredibly awkward silence settled around them. Rin sighed heavily. “Look, Gou-“ he began.

“It’s fine, you know!” Gou exclaimed suddenly, cutting her brother off, eyes fixed on her fists that tightened in her lap. “I was just surprised, that’s all! Well surprised that I’d find out this way…well I mean I knew you two were…I mean I didn’t know for sure but...” She was rambling now, desperately attempting to dampen the heat spreading across her face and failing miserably.

“…You knew?” Gou whipped her head up quickly at her brother’s disbelieving tone to see a mix of horror and incredulity plastered comically across his face.

“Eh…well I mean I grew up with you two, you know! I think always knew…deep down. I didn’t really realize it until Sousuke-kun came back this year and I saw you together and-” There was a low snicker.

“Still faster than this idiot.” A familiar deep voice rumbled. The two siblings stared at Sousuke as he leaned casually forward, elbow resting on his knee as a large hand concealed the smile quirking on his lips. “I told you she’s smart, Rin.” The swim captain punched his arm irritably.

“Shut up, Sousuke.” Rin sighed heavily again and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, Gou-“

“I won’t tell anyone! I promise!” Gou cut in. Rin glowered at being interrupted once again.

“Will you let me finish!” Gou stared at her brother, wide eyed. Rin met her gaze briefly, before looking away. “I know you won’t tell…It’s just…I want you to know that this” Rin gestured between him and Sousuke, “doesn’t change anything about us. We’re still the same.”

“Onii-chan!” Gou cried, indignant. “I would never see you two any differently that I’ve always have!” She stood again, propped her hands on her hips and suddenly all of the embarrassment in her from before dissipated. “I was just shocked, that’s all! No one wants to walk in on her brother making out with someone. If you love each other, it is no one’s right to stop that! I love you both as brothers and that will never change!” She huffed with finality as she glowered at the two boys sitting before her. They stared at her wide-eyed. Sousuke was the first to break the silence with another laugh and Rin’s eyes suddenly began to water as his face scrunched up in emotion.

“G-Gou…” Her older brother’s voice quavered. She lunged forward and hooked her arms around both of their necks, hugging them together. Rin sobbed quietly into her shoulder and she tenderly petted his head.

“You two are also really obvious, you know that?” she mumbled. “Especially you, Sousuke-kun.” She tapped the larger man on the head. “Staring at my brother like you do all the time, do you have no shame?” She heard Rin let out a shaky laugh when Sousuke grumbled something inaudible. Rin rubbed his arm roughly across his face when she released them.

“Thanks, Gou…” he said quietly with a small smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sousuke chimed in. She grinned at them but it quickly slipped into a disapproving look.

“At least lock your door next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Critques and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
